


The Rest Of Their Lives

by BiBitchBee



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone’s gay, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBitchBee/pseuds/BiBitchBee
Summary: The way the East High Wildcats would’ve really lived if Disney weren’t cowards
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Martha Cox/Jason Cross, Sharpay Evans/Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie/Kelsi Nielsen, Zeke Baylor/Troy Bolton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	The Rest Of Their Lives

It started when Taylor and Chad broke up. They broke up at the end of junior year because she wanted time to focus on her finals and not have to worry about a relationship. He respected that, and they didn't get back together after finals like everyone expected. They stayed friends all summer and she encouraged him to play the staff baseball game against Ryan Evans. 

Chad felt like he was going to explode with sexual tension by the end and couldn't help the "Hey, Evans!" that slipped out when he saw a dejected Ryan start to leave. "I'm not saying I'm gonna do the show. But _if_ I did, what would you have me do?" Turns out, way more than Chad was qualified for. He ended up needing to ask Ryan for a private session to work on the moves, which somehow ended up with them making out in the back of Ryan's car. They started privately dating after that, and the only person they told was Kelsi, and that was only because she walked in on them making out in the rehearsal space.

A few weeks later, just after Gabriella quit, they went public. Gabriella told them she broke up with Troy for so many reasons, but the main one was that when it came down to it she was less jealous of Sharpay for spending time with Troy, but more of Troy for befriending Sharpay. Ryan started squealing and immediately revealed that Sharpay has had a crush on her since callbacks. Kelsi came to them with her own problem, which would be that she thinks she's gay and that her parents were definitely not going to be okay with it. Chad joked about becoming the school's gay counselors and Ryan sent him a look that said _not now._

When Troy and Gabriella sang together at the talent show, they spent about an hour talking in the staff room after and emerged to say they were not going to get back together, and Taylor cheered because apparently she had been bargaining for this. They all lit lanterns and got drunk on the Lava Springs grass, and Sharpay kisses Gabriella and Troy pukes on Kelsi. Sharpay and Gabriella start dating pretty much immediately after. Senior year starts, and Taylor tells Chad she thinks she's pansexual., and that she doesn't think her parents will approve. He recommends she talk to Kelsi and the two can be spotted holding hands three days later.

Zeke takes a baking class and starts bringing pies to the lunch table, and Troy eats an entire pie one day, so Chad brings him aside because he knows Troy starts stress-eating when he's nervous sometimes. Troy confesses he thinks he has a crush on a guy on the basketball team, but won't tell him who. From the way Troy begs for more baked goods and the look in his eyes when he does, Chad can figure out who for himself. Chad pulls Zeke aside and asks if he'd ever be into a dude, to which Zeke goes _I thought you were dating Ryan, man, what the fuck?_ Chad has to tell him he knows a dude has a crush on him and Zeke blushes and reveals he has a crush on a guy from school. He won't tell him who, but from the way Zeke bakes more for Troy than anyone else, Chad can figure it out himself. 

Chad and Ryan work together to lock Zeke and Troy together in Ms. Darbus' room during a free period, and they come out of it dating. Marth comes out to the group by having Zeke bake a cake that says "I'm ace" and when Jason asks what it is, she explains it to him. He goes _oh, cool I'm like that too._ So they start hanging out more and Ryan thinks they're doing a dating-without-sex-thing and Chad agrees, but he agrees with anything Ryan says most days. Troy shows up at his house one day, crying and it's an odd sight because he hasn't seen Troy cry in years. He's holding a small bi pride flag in his hand and explains he told his parents he was bi. _Can I stay here?_ Chad told him of course because they're brothers anyway. He breaks up with Zeke and refuses to leave his room for all of the winter break until Zeke shows up at the house with a plate full of cookies and only lets Chad have one before disappearing into Troy's room. 

Troy goes to a therapist and she diagnoses him with depression. Troy says he's just glad he waited until after the basketball season to come out because he couldn't deal without his last season at East High. He goes on medication and he starts talking to Zeke again. They don't start dating again officially for a little while, opting to take it slow and let Troy focus on himself for a little but they are back together by March. Kelsi reveals that she would prefer they/them pronouns, and everyone obliges. It takes a little while, but by April only Jason will slip up occasionally. Jason and Martha reveal their queerplatonic relationship and Taylor comes out to her family with surprising success. 

Kelsi comes out to their family and moves in with Gabriella that weekend. Sharpay demands they have separate rooms, and she reveals to Chad she's insecure about Gabriella leaving her because she doesn't think she deserves the love Gabriella gives her. Kelsi makes them all sign up for the spring show by saying _I just got kicked out of my house you have to listen to me_ and Troy replies _I don't, I got kicked out too, uno reverse card_ but he stays anyway. Ms. Darbus tells them the show is about all of them and Zeke asks if they're allowed to have that much gay in a public school production. Gabriella goes to Stanford early, and Sharpay goes to visit her instead of attending Prom, which is a shame because Chad was looking forward to seeing the show-stopping dress she bragged about. _Don't worry,_ she says _you'll see it eventually._

She wears it in the musical. Gabriella melts beside him and he has to bring her back from the edge of a panic attack because her girlfriend is so pretty. Sharpay goes to UofA and chad is glad he reconsidered. He and Ryan were going to go to NYU together, but then Ryan got the scholarship and was rooming with Kelsi so Chad was looking for a random roommate. Martha takes him up on the offer and attends NYU for dance. Troy and Zeke go to UofA together, and Gabriella spends an hour telling them to look after Sharpay. Jason opts out of college, instead opting for working in his dad's flower store in Albuquerque. Chad knows he's too short to make it to the NBA but he actually ends up spending a lot of time focusing on baseball as well and gets an offer from the minor leagues straight out of college.

He plays in New York, because otherwise how would he be able to go to the opening night of the show Kelsi wrote, Ryan choreographed, and Sharpay starred in? Technically, they all go despite not all being in New York but he likes to say _Shar dropped her life for this show she would kill me if I wasn't there for it_ instead. Zeke opens a bakery in Albuquerque and Troy gets an office job. Gabriella finishes law school and becomes a New York lawyer. Taylor moves to Washington to work on her political career and her and Kelsi rock the long-distance relationship. Martha moves back to East High to teach a dance class and Jason owns his father's shop after his parents retire to Miami. They all have a joke that they have to get married all together on the East High stage, but then Gabriella brings Sharpay back for a visit and proposed on the stage.

They get married two years later because Sharpay needed the best wedding in the entire world or whatever. Chad proposes to Ryan on the baseball field at Lava Springs and they get married in New York. Gabriella gets a sperm donor from Ryan _because you basically have the same genes as me, Ry so it'll just be like our own genetic baby!_ They name him Ethan. Taylor proposes on a facetime, and the next time they visit they just go to the courthouse and get married. None of them are even there, and yes everyone was pissed. Zeke and Troy end up proposing on the same night by accident. Chad and Ryan adopt a newborn baby named Thalia. Ethan is the ring bearer and Troy and Zeke's wedding, and Troy wants to do they smash-the-cake-on-each-other thing but Zeke won't let him. _I spent 12 hours on this cake, Bolton, don't you fucking dare._

Sharpay and Gabriella adopt their second, a girl named Hailey. Taylor and Kelsi pay for the new science thing where they can get sperm from bone marrow and two people with female anatomy can have a biological child. Chad tells them to name her Wildcat, but they name her Maria. Ryan ends up choreographing a couple of shows, stars in one, and writes his own. Chad gets into the MLB and refuses to be anywhere but New York. They adopt a boy named Riley, and Jason proposes to Martha. They get married in Albequerque, and everyone comes back for it. Troy leaves his boring desk job to be a stay at home dad when he and Zeke adopt a pair of twins named Annabelle and Eliana. As a wedding present, everyone chips in and buys Jason and Martha IVF so they can have a kid. Martha has a girl and they name her Reyna. For their 15 year reunion, they all come back. 

When back in the high school, Troy sees his dad and has Annabelle in his arms when he does. She was running around with Riley and scraped her knee, and he was bandaging her up in the locker room. His dad's in his office and comes out to see what the noise is. They stare at each other for a minute before Coach Bolton turns around and leaves, and Troy has a panic attack that Sharpay calms him down from while Zeke punched Coach Bolton in the nose, but they don't tell Troy about that. Chad does too, and it felt like redemption for having to watch his best friend slip into a depressive episode all those years ago. Chad says _What team?_ and they all say _Wildcats_ and they all feel at home. 


End file.
